


I Want Love To Roll Me Over Slowly

by DownTheRabbitHole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Whiskey appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheRabbitHole/pseuds/DownTheRabbitHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 + whiskey + first kiss drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Love To Roll Me Over Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> ~Inspired by whiskey, Jack White lyrics, and this image repeating over and over in my head~

He watched carefully as Jared took another pull of the whiskey, mesmerized by the way the amber shimmered through the glass when the light hit it at just the right angle, the way Jared licked his lips after swallowing down a portion of the alcohol. Before Jared could set the drink down on the table, Jensen stepped forward, crowding the other man as he slipped his fingers over Jared’s. With their hands grasping the glass tightly, Jensen brought the drink up to his own mouth and swallowed the remaining bitter-sweet liquid. Instead of licking away the taste he moved the glass to the side, his hand still gripping Jared’s, and quickly pressed their lips together. The aroma of the whiskey mixed with Jared’s natural flavor was heady, and Jensen moaned at the sensation of the warmth spreading through his belly.

Carefully, not wanting to jolt them out of this perfect moment, Jensen slowly maneuvered his fingers underneath Jared’s now loose grip and took hold of the glass completely. Continuing his deep exploration of Jared’s mouth, who had eagerly given him access only a couple seconds after Jensen had pressed into him, Jensen leaned backwards ever so slightly and managed to place the empty glass on the table without breaking free from those lips that were quickly driving him crazy. As soon as both hands were free, Jensen reached up and cradled Jared’s face, pulling him impossibly closer. A small moan escaped from the back of Jared’s throat, and Jensen allowed a small smile against his mouth when the younger man finally put his hands on Jensen, fingers gripping his hips tightly like they were afraid he would slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination; Jared & Jensen belong to themselves, this is a work of fiction.


End file.
